


Early Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four moments Natsu and Lucy share early in the morning.





	Early Mornings

Lucy woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee beans tickling her nose. She stretched and rolled a few times in bed, feeling the side next to her still warm. So it must have been Natsu in the kitchen, after all.

She got up slowly and lazily, rubbing her eyes and pulling her pyjama straight. She slowly put her slippers on and followed the smell all the way to the kitchen. As she approached the said place, she felt the unmistakably delicious smell of pancakes filling her nostrils. Her stomach uncontrollably growled and she patted it, as if in agreement: breakfast was highly needed.   


Lucy suddenly stopped in the doorframe, fazed: her boyfriend was indeed there and he was actually cooking pancakes, those were already made assumptions. What was remarkable was that he did it like a pro: throwing them in the air and everything. She blinked incredulously and rubbed her sleepy eyes again as he greeted her: 

"Morning, Lucy!" He and his blue cat said together, with huge grins spread against their faces.   


"Hey." She greeted back, dragging her feet to where Natsu was so she could analyse the quality of the food: surprisingly, they looked just as good as they smelled!   


"This actually looks edible!" She commented in awe, to which Natsu rolled his eyes, faking pain: 

"Your words hurt. Of course I can cook this much!" And then he added, whispering: "only this much, though." The woman laughed before pecking Natsu's cheek: 

"This much is good enough." She chuckled again as his face took a beautiful shade of pink that matched his hair. "Well, at least for now" she added mischievously, still leaning her arm on his shoulder. It was at this point that she realised she was quite a bit shorter than natsu, so when he turned around to look into her eyes, she felt like she could easily be played into his hands. 

He gazed at her for what seemed like an eternity, while the celestial mage felt the blood slowly rising up to her cheeks, but she didn't step back either. Instead, she got on her tiptoes to stand on equal foot with the man, yet she still missed a few inches. Another drawback of this technique was that she could only use it for so long before she started staggering. It was when she felt herself falling that Natsu caught her effortlessly when her toes threatened to give in, kissing her on the tip of the nose and watching full of satisfaction as she grew even redder, if that was possible.   


"Revenge." He muttered sweetly in her ear.   


***  


Natsu rolled around in bed, searching for the familiar warm body. When he couldn't find it, he opened his eyes, alarmed. He worriedly scanned the room in search for his girlfriend, only to find her at the table, sleeping peacefully on the top of a book. Her hair was spread over the pages and her body rose rhythmically as she inhaled quietly. The lamp was still on, proving that the girl fell asleep by accident. Moreover, she had almost finished the book.   


"Seriously..." He muttered, gently touching her waist and her knees, dragging her into his arms, trying not to wake her up. It was something he did every now and then when she'd fall asleep before they got home or while reading. She moved her head closer to his chest, nuzzling up in the warmth as she muttered something incomprehensible in her sleep. He laid her down in their bed, laying next to her and kissing her good night, or rather, early good morning before he placed an arm around her and drifted to sleep.   


***

Whenever Natsu would take a bath early in the morning, he felt like he stole a glimpse in Lucy's intimity. He watched all the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, bubble bath, shower gel, shower cream and many other beautifying products while wondering why anyone needed more than soap. Nonetheless, he still inspected every bottle and inhaled the flowery smell, associating each of them with Lucy. The towel was warm and smelled just like her, too.   


When Lucy took a bath, usually after him, she had to wonder why some of her bottles had the wrong top on them or why her shampoo bottle was almost over. All of this questions found their answers when she wrapped the towel around her body and felt the familiar smell of a certain pink-haired. It smelled like home.   


***

  
"What horrible weather!" The blonde complained, still in her pyjamas, sipping from a cup of steaming tea.   


"I wonder if Gray made Juvia cry." Natsu joked around, trying to distract Lucy as he stole food from her plate.

“Hey!" She frowned when his spoon got dangerously close to her piece of pie. He could take anything else, but for Goodness sake, leave the pie be!   


"But Lucyyy!" Natsu whined, making his "sad-kitty-eyes". "I'm hungryyyy!"   


"If you're hungry go shopping! My fridge is empty!" She snapped, pointing towards the evidence, or rather, the lack of.

"In this weather?!" The man seemed utterly shocked at how cruel she could be. 

Lucy glanced outside the window again and sighed: "well... Maybe later... It's early too, so I don't know if the shops are even opened..."   


A grin spread across the fire mage's face as he came close and hugged Lucy tightly: "you're the best!"   


The celestial spirit mage muttered something across the lines of: "you always cheat", but her bashful smile said otherwise.   


***

  
Whenever asked what their favourite time of the day was, both Natsu and Lucy would answer: "early mornings", recalling all the sweet moments they could share alone on these occasions.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is my first work here on Ao3. I've posted on tumblr before, where you can find me @ionica01. Drop by or comment here if you liked and would like to read more:) I'll post again soon!


End file.
